Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 2
by Asuna Sakura
Summary: A year after a horrible tragedy in Tohru's life, her life turns into a nightmare. Dreams of Sakura, a girl in white with long red hair, and new challenges come into Tohru's life. New friends and old friends! Enjoy the new tales!Chapter 1 is up!
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Hey! Welcome to the new tales…If you haven't read the first one, ya'll be totally lost. Now that you all have read the first tales, the girl that no one has ever even heard of since the last chapter of Shinigami Tales 1 makes her appearence! I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba!**

**Introduction**

A Year Ago:

"_Sa-chan!" a girl with long, brown hair yelled out loud. A girl, who was a mile away up in the sky, turned around and faced the girl. "Thank you, Tohru…" the girl said with a soft but sad smile on her face. She turned around and faced her awaiting fate. She had blood all over her body. She even had bruises and cuts all over herself._

_An arrow named he "Arrow of Fate" struck the girl in the heart. Blood splattered everywhere for the impact caused the arrow's head to stick out from her back. As her body fell backwards, Tohru yelled out with tears, "__**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**__" The girl's body began to change forms. _

_She went from a girl with long, orange hair and cat ears with a tail dead gold eyes to a child with short brown hair and dead orange eyes. As she fell down more, she went from a child to black cat with a red collar and dead orange eyes and to an older form of the child with cat ears and tail. Her body started to glow a brilliant red aura as her hair grew longer and turned reddish-brown, her eyes turned to dead red eyes, and then she wore a red school girl's uniform with dried up blood. "Sa-chan…Sa-chan…SA-CHAN!!!" the girl cried over the other girl's cold, dead body._

…**This is where our story begins…**

**Hoped you liked the intro…I'll write more as soon as I'm done with part one of the first story…Please read 'Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1"!**

**-ASUNA SAKURA TSUKI**


	2. The Girl in White and the Bottle

**Author's Note: Hey! Welcome to the new tales…If you haven't read the first one, ya'll be totally lost. This tale involves mostly of Tohru…That's why it's called "****Onigiri**** Tales 2"! I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Furuba****!**

**Chapter 1:**

"**The Girl in White and the Bottle"**

Sohma Resident- Tohru's Room- Night Time-

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!SA-CHAN!" Tohru's voice cried out in the middle of the night in the Sohma Residence. Tohru opened her eyes staring at the roof with her arm reaching out fully at nothing more than air. Two young men ran into the room making sure that she was alright. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you all. I just had a nightmare." Tohru said for she knew that they were going to ask her as they came to her side. "Are you sure Tohru?" a college boy named Kyo asked her. "Yes...I'm fine Kyo-kun," Tohru replied to Kyo."Would you like to tell us what happened, Miss Honda?" the other young man named Yuki asked her as well.

Yuki and Kyo stared at Tohru as she looked down telling them what happened in her dream. "I _**saw**_ Sa-chan again. Remember how she died?" she said sadly staring at the ground, "It's been haunting me for a whole year. Even though Mom came back to life after Sa-chan died, I feel like everything is my entire fault. I...I just don't know **how** to handle this nightmare." Yuki placed his hand on her small yet slim shoulder as Kyo did the same. "Everything will fine. Don't worry." they both said to her. They got up and headed to the door.

Kyo stopped walking as Yuki returned to his room. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru called out to him as his orange eyes turned and faced her. "Tohru...I'll go back to bed as soon as you fall asleep...So relax ok?" he told her, getting onto his knees. Tohru stared at him closely studying her boyfriend Kyo. _"I'm glad that the curse is finally over in the __Sohma__ family. I wonder how Mom is doing..."_Tohru wondered to herself. Kyoko, Tohru's mother who was dead and brought back to life by the death of Sakura, walked in.

"Tohru," Kyoko said her name. She stood there with her arms crossed. "Would you like to come with me to visit Sa-chan? I'm sure she'll be happy to see everyone again. Tomorrow's her birthday after all." Tohru looked at her mother and then at night stand that was next to her bed. On the night stand, was the bottle that a faint red glow, Sakura's soul, danced around inside with its faint glow glowing brightly. The soul was moving about in it as Tohru stared at it.

"Okay mom. I'll go to see Sa-chan tomorrow. Hehehe" Tohru replied to her mother. "Okay, we'll leave here in the morning." Kyoko said as she walked out of the room. Tohru smiled and stared at Kyo who's been in her room. "Would you like to come as well, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked him, wondering if he would say yes. Kyo looked at her and smiled. "If you're going, then I'm going as well then Tohru" he replied to her. He got up, and kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep, Tohru." He said as he walked away.

Tohru blushed and placed her hand over her forehead to where Kyo kissed it. _"Sa-chan, I miss you. I wonder how you are doing now."_ Tohru thought to herself. Tohru placed her hand back down and just stared at the red soul. "Sa-chan…"she said as she quietly fell asleep. '_See you soon…everyone. I'm sorry…This is bye for now'_ were the last words that Sakura had said. Her sad and as well happy smile, happy eyes closed shut, and cold touch…The way Sakura said her goodbye to everyone…It was still implanted in Tohru's mind after a whole year. It felt as if though Sakura has been haunting her this whole time. The faint red glow in the bottle continued to dance as it got a bit brighter than before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tsuki Uta Shrine- Morning-

The shrine was not that very big, but it was beautiful. It was now under the care of the Saraza family once more. In honor of Sakura, Li had her body frozen and placed in back of the shrine. The front of the shrine had a few stair steps and beautiful cherry blossom trees in full bloom (cherry blossom viewing is "sakaurazai" in Japanese). As they walked up the steps, a girl in white with black boots appeared before them. She was coming out of the temple with something in her hands. Her red hair blew in the wind as she was looking down at the ground.

Without notice, Arisa and Saki bumped into the girl. The girl in white fell to the ground and dropped the item. The item was a bottle with a red and green glow in it. "Oh! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized as she got up. Arisa and Saki apologized to her as the girl quickly walked away. Tohru looked at girl and saw her eyes. Blue eyes… They seemed very familiar to Tohru, like she's seen them before. Everyone continued walking, but Tohru paused and turned around.

"It can't be…Mitsuki! Mitsuki Kinomaru!" Tohru cried out her name. The girl turned around as her blue eyes grew wide clutching on the bottle. The girl gasped and turned around quickly. Tohru ran off the stairs and began to chase the girl. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima turned around as they too ran after Tohru when she said the girl's name. Mitsuki ran as quickly as she could, still being chased by Tohru, Arisa, and Saki. The boys, however, where ahead of the girls. As Mitsuki was about to make a turn, there standing in front of her was Yuki Sohma. She turned around and there on her other side was Kyo Sohma.

"Do not come near me…Please I beg of you!" Mitsuki pleaded at the boys. With luck, she jumped up and floated in the air. The girls ran to where the Yuki and Kyo where at, and as they did, they looked above and saw Mitsuki. Her blue eyes were once more sadden. "Sa-chan wants to talk to you Tohru. But by authority of the Land of the Dead, Sakura **cannot speak to you** for any reason whatsoever. Neither is Yama-kun." She told them. The red glow in the bottle danced about in the bottle happily. It was dancing around the green glow that was in there as well. "What do you mean Mitsuki?" Tohru asked her, "Why can't we speak to them?"

Mitsuki stared into space, her long red hair flowing in the wind. Her blue eyes answered for her. "**THAT IS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION NOT TO BE TOLD TO YOU AND MENTIONED TO YOU NOR YOUR FRIENDS TILL IT IS COMPLETE**" Mitsuki replied as she gripped onto the bottle. _"Kyoko-sama…Do not tell them but-" _Mitsuki telepathically told her orders by the authority of the Land of the Dead to Kyoko, who was still in the shrine. When Mitsuki stared at Tohru, Tohru tried to find an answer in Mitsuki's voice and eyes. _"The way she said that sounded like something is going on. But what is it?_" Tohru thought to her self.

Mitsuki was starting to vanish complete. "Mitsuki!" Tohru cried out trying to reach out to her. Arisa and Saki nodded and took action. Saki used her abilities to stop Mitsuki from concentrating, while Arisa grabbed Kyo and Yuki to follow her lead. Mitsuki paused and couldn't move. Arisa, Yuki, and Kyo jumped to where Mitsuki was at. Then all of a sudden, Kyo, Arisa, and Yuki were blocked by someone. They hit the ground not to hard, but was unharmed mostly. They looked up to find a girl with green highlights and black hair and mouse ears and tail. Another girl with longer red hair than Mitsuki, fox ears and tail appeared before them. As they stood up, another girl appeared next to them with brown hair and angel wings. "Remember us, everyone?" the girl with green highlights and black hair asked them.

"Kusanagi" Arisa answered to Kusanagi. Kusanagi lowered down to the ground and smiled. "Yup yup." She answered to Arisa. "We are to **keep** you **all away** from Sa-chan and Yama-kun" the girl with the brown hair told them. "Achika" Kyo and Saki said at the same time. Achika smiled softly as her name was called. "That's me" Achika smiled pointing to herself. Last but not least, the girl with the fox ears and tail said, "**By authority of the Land of the Dead, we are Mitsuki's personal body guards until it is completed**." Tohru looked at her as she too said her name. "Ichigo" Ichigo stared at Tohru and the others with a sorry look. The three girls went up into the air. "_**Even by force, we are to keep you all away from Sa-chan, Yama-kun, and Mit-chan**_!" the three girls said as they got into battle formation.

**Uh Oh! Mitsuki has appeared and so has Achika, Kusanagi, and Ichigo. What are the three girls doing here though? What is this thing that needs to be completed that they have to keep everyone away from Sakura, Yamamura, and Mitsuki? But wait! Are they going to have a fight? I sure do hope they don't… See ya in the next chapter!**

**Asuna Sakura~**

**p.s. If you haven't read the first tales, you'll be totally lost. Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
